To Love, Warm Sweaters and Sentient Tables!
by MadAuntieKeith
Summary: Pure, undiluted Valdangelo fluff! Nico always seems to be the coldest kid at camp in the winter- fortunately, he finds warmth in Leo and his ridiculous jumper style! Neo/Leico/Ghostfire cuteness! (I basically just rate everything T because I'm paranoid and sometimes I swear without realising it. Plus there's some intense making out in this one! ;) )


**MORE VALDANGELO! :D**

**This will probably be the last one for a few days because these adorable little bastards are taking over my life and I need to do some other stuff apart from write cute fics and cry, but don't worry- I'll be back to them!**

**This one is so fluffy and sugary and lovely reading it _might_ give you diabetes- so read at your own risk! Enjoy! :D**

**As usual, all the characters belong to our lord and saviour Rick Riordan.**

**To Love, Warm Sweaters and Sentient Tables!**

"Did you even _check_ the size before you bought it?" Nico asked doubtfully, his arms crossed over his narrow chest.

Leo beamed at him from the folds of brightly coloured wool that enveloped his skinny frame. "What? They're comfier with a bit of extra room!"

"Yeah, a few extra inches are good, but that's ridiculous- it's like a… fuzzy marquee!" he exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at having just used the word 'fuzzy' in conversation. "You could fit a whole damn circus in that!"

Truth be told, Nico couldn't help feeling a little jealous. The jumper was absolutely ridiculous, sure- but it also looked so soft and warm he just wanted to snuggle up in it (snuggle?! What was wrong with him today?).

It was mid-December, and Dionysus had decided to let the snow in early this year. Everyone was outside building snowmen or waging war against each other in some of the world's most intense snowball fights (the Ares and Athena cabins were really tearing each other to shreds out there- the Stoll twins had dubbed it 'the Coldest of Cold Wars', but Nico had seen them scribbling notes trying to come up with something funnier). Nico preferred to stay inside- he was a cold enough person as it was without trudging through snow. He'd never really stocked up on enough warm clothes and the best thing he had was his aviator jacket, but that was still being repaired from the time Leo had accidentally set fire to it (long story). He tried to look tough when Leo was around, but really he was freezing his butt off with nothing but his jeans and a baggy t-shirt. His cabin certainly wasn't the warmest place on site.

Leo grinned at his moody boyfriend. "You've got a point," he conceded. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "But you know what that means, right?"

Nico stared at him blankly, shuffling from foot to foot.

Leo laughed- he loved it when Nico was confused. "Means there's room for one more!"

Before Nico could blink Leo had sprang forward, lifting the bottom of his sweater and pulling it down over Nico's head. Nico shouted and cursed from beneath his woolen prison before his ruffled head popped out through the oversized neck hole next to Leo's. He glared at the son of Hephaestus, but he found it difficult to concentrate on his anger when he was pressed against Leo's bare chest.

Leo saw his struggle and grinned even wider. "See? Now it's the perfect size!" he said cheerily, wrapping his sweater-clad arms around the flustered son of Hades and holding him close.

Nico kind of wanted to yell at him. He kind of wanted to shout at his dopey boyfriend _don't touch me! Stop patting my head! Don't snuggle me- I AM THE NIGHT!_

But despite his best efforts to maintain his pride, he could feel his eyes drooping as he relaxed into the embrace. Leo was radiating heat, and the ridiculous jumper was trapping it until Nico felt like he was in a soft cocoon of warmth. He didn't protest as Leo awkwardly led them over to the couch and flopped down on it, dragging Nico down on top of him. He smiled up at him triumphantly.

"Doesn't seem so stupid now, does it?" he said proudly.

Nico smiled and shook his head. "Okay, you may be onto something," he wrapped his arms around Leo's torso beneath the jumper and leaned his head down to kiss him. Their lips met and he felt a warm tingling spread through his body, fluttering in his stomach and tickling right down to his toes. He could feel Leo smiling against his mouth, and the feeling sent the butterflies in his stomach wild.

He sighed softly as their kiss deepened. Nico wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to this, the way Leo could make him feel. With just a word and a smile the scrawny Latino could dismantle the barriers that had taken years to form, with one hug he could warm his heart and with one kiss he could make his worries and fears melt away like chocolate on a stove. They'd been together almost three months now, but Nico still tingled all over anytime Leo touched him. It still felt like each kiss was their first.

Leo's arms tightened around his waist, and Nico's hands stroked his back tenderly beneath their wooly cocoon. He felt Leo shiver slightly as his cold fingers ran up his spine, but he could tell he liked it. He'd done it a million times before- in the same way that Nico felt drawn to Leo's heat, Leo loved the way Nico's cold skin felt against his own superheated body. He took his mouth away from Nico's and instead started kissing down his face and neck, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Nico trembled at the sensation and buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck, unable to stop himself making an embarrassing purring sound.

Leo laughed against his neck. "Holy Hephaestus, that was adorable! You're like a kitten!"

Nico's face went redder than the Camp Half-Blood strawberry fields in harvest season. "No, I'm not!"

"Dude, you were purring!"

"I'm not purring- you're purring!" Nico mumbled defensively, burying his face even deeper into the base of Leo's neck. Leo laughed at him and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey, Casper," Leo said gently, trying to coax the pale boy out of his hiding place. "You realize our cocoa's getting cold over there?" He gestured over to the steaming mugs on the coffee table.

Nico glanced up. The table was a good two metres from where they were lying- there was no way they could reach it without getting up. He considered it for a moment; hot chocolate did sound good…

"Not thirsty," he said unconvincingly. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you turn down hot cocoa?" he asked incredulously. "You once told me your childhood dream was to live in a chocolate villa!"

Ugh, he had to tell him about that, didn't he? He glared down at the irritating grin on his boyfriend's face. "I'm just not thirsty, okay?"

Leo gave him a sly smile. "You just don't want to get up, do you?"

Nico lowered his eyes and shook his head. There was no point denying it with Leo- he could always see right through him.

Leo smirked triumphantly. "I thought as much," he turned his head to the side and whistled. "Francis! Over here!"

Nico stared wide eyed as his coffee table's legs straightened out and it walked towards them, settling next to the couch. He looked at Leo questioningly.

Leo shrugged. "I wanted to make a companion for Buford- didn't go too well; he's still head over heels for the Argo II's engine. So I thought Francis could live here!" he picked up his mug and patted the tabletop. "Thanks, Frankie!" he grinned up at Nico's disbelieving face, "I think she likes it here."

Nico shook his head and stuck his arm out from under the jumper to pick up his cup of cocoa. "Only you would give me a living coffee table as a housewarming gift. Hey, you basically furnished this whole cabin- any other sentient tables I should know about? A talking cabinet, maybe?"

Leo grinned. "That would have been cool- but no, everything thing else is normal and boring. Maybe I _should_ make a talking cabinet? Just something to keep Frankie company?"

"Considering how well your matchmaking attempt for Buford went, are you sure that's a good idea?" Nico said, raising an eyebrow and sipping his cocoa.

Leo laughed. "Good point. Ah well, at least she's got you!" he said, reaching up and ruffling Nico's hair.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I'm your table's babysitter?"

"What's wrong with that? You take care of her, she carries things for you and brings you snacks! If you ask me, that's a pretty sweet deal!"

Nico smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he raised his mug. "Cheers!"

Leo grinned and clinked his cup against Nico's. "To love, warm sweaters and sentient tables!"

Nico laughed and leaned his forehead against Leo's tenderly. Leo closed his eyes and smiled as he whispered. "Love you, Casper…"

Nico smiled back and put his mug on the table, settling back into Leo's arms. "You're such a dork," he said affectionately, nuzzling back into Leo's neck. "…But yeah, I guess I love you too…"

***Dies from fluff***

**Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
